Black Wings Of A Forbidden Love
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: The vampire, feared above all creatures, is now chained to the curse of a mysterious man, locked away in a tower...waiting for the man to return. Warnings Inside.
1. Prologue Return

_**I am deeply apologetic to all my readers as I have not been updating due to school and unable to reply to reviews and PM due to Fanfiction acting up. I have changed my email to angelallenlover because of the counteractions of the website. Again, I apologize to all the people who have favorite, followed, PM, or reviewed and have not received any notifications from me until today. Without knowing of your love my inspiration to write in general has gone down considerably, especially with my English class making me write stories and styles that I despise, making my love of the art of writing decrease as well. I know that this is basically excuse after retarded excuse, but I just wanted to inform the annoyed and frustrated readers of the reasons for my constant absences. In case people were considering the possibility of my timely death as the cause, you are not yet correct. :)**_

* * *

_**This new story was brought upon me by a manga that I saw called, "Legal Drug," and it's sequel, "Drug & Drop." Please check it out and support the official release, as well as D. Gray Man the manga. :D **_

* * *

_**Possible Warnings For Later Chapters : Lemon (Yullen), Blood & Gore, Language (mainly Kanda), Incest (Guess. :P), and other disturbing things that I plan to add later on. :)**_

* * *

A figure paced beside the opened window slowly, as he mumbled to himself.

A flash of lightning illuminates the silhouette of an object flying toward the suddenly still figure, "Timcampy!"

The golden ball crashed into the darkened room, startling the boy.

"Timcampy! What are you doing? Why in the world would you fly in a storm like this?!" The boy yelled as he picked up the drenched and shivering ball.

Immediately, Timcampy opened his mouth and showed a hologram of three figures walking through the storm...heading toward his tower.

Even though the phenomenon of strangers trekking out this far into the woods was un-heard-of one of the figures caught the boy's attention. "He's finally back... Timcampy, he's finally coming back!"

The boy ran back to the window with the now dry Timcampy on his shoulder, "Timcampy, I hate to send you back out in this weather, but can you lead them here?" The boy whispered excitedly.

As his golden friend set off to bring the strangers to his master, the boy could only think on the image of the man with the midnight-black hair.

'_He's finally returned to me...'_


	2. Chapter 1 Lie

**_In the previous chapter I explained that I tried to fix the problem of not getting updates from Fanfiction by changing my email connection to Fanfiction to a different email, but it did not work. If any of you know what I can do to get this issue resolved I would forever be in your debt. Until this problem is put to rest, I will _**_not **be putting stories up, and will most likely not answer reviews or PM until very later. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't stand being in the dark when it comes to my stories and my readers... I'm truly sorry... Please, understand, and if you can, suggest ways in which I can fix this problem. Thank you for your loyalty and patience. :')**_

* * *

The footsteps echoed through the winding hallway as the silhouette moved swiftly from shadow to shadow.

Voices could be heard from the double-doors ahead of him...his destination.

Pushing open the doors, the figure was bathed in the room's warm light, causing the man to cringe from the sudden brightness that stung his eyes.

"Kanda, you made it!" The purple-haired girl smiled kindly at the man as she looked away from her brother, who was laying sprawled on his desk, wailing at letting his precious sister go with the "octopus'".

"And right on queue, Yu, we were just—!" The red-head exclaimed happily as he dodged the sword that nearly sliced his head off.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled as his "friend" hid behind the purple-haired girl.

Kanda stopped in his attempt to maim the Baka Usagi, as they both knew that even thinking about harming the girl in front of them would result in a very slow, and painful, death on their parts.

Proving his point the man that was once lying on the desk crying was now standing between Kanda and Lavi with a malicious smile splitting his face while laughing.

"Kanda, Lavi, enough of your fun and games! Nii-san called us here for an important reason, so quiet down." The girl said firmly as she held her hands on her hips.

"Sure, Lenalee." Lavi replied swiftly as he, once again, took his seat on the couch.

"Whatever..." Kanda mumbled as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Good!" Lenalee exclaimed as she sat between the two boys, keeping Lavi from bothering Kanda into a fight. "Go ahead Nii-san, start from the beginning, please."

Lenalee's brother ranted about how adorable his little sister was, and how lucky he was to have such a loving sister, before rambling about all the ways he would kill Kanda and Lavi if anything should happen to said little sister.

"Komui, can you get on with it? I want to be done with this retarded mission you're probably sending us on just so Lenalee doesn't get hurt!" Kanda interrupted, as it wasn't because he didn't care what happened to the girl, but he felt that she could take care of herself, and to expect her to be helpless is to insult her capabilities.

Lenalee agreed as she reassured Komui that she would, indeed, be fine, "Come on, Nii-san, I can take care of myself, so please stop putting all the pressure and blame on my friends?"

Komui nodded slowly as he immediately went into his "serious mode." "There has been talk in a village that they can hear singing from the woods near their homes."

"So, what? Someone could have a routine of going into the woods to sing, there's nothing supernatural about that." Kanda countered.

"That would be true, Kanda, if the woods were normal." Komui explained.

"So there is something weird about the woods the villagers are complaining about?" Lavi asked, thoroughly interested.

"Guys, let Nii-san continue!" Lenalee said, slightly irritated at the constant interruptions.

"Oh! My precious Lenalee, you truly love and care for you big brother!" Komui cried as he jumped over his desk to hug Lenalee, before getting kicked by the target of his affections.

"Really, Nii-san, continue. You didn't mention this before when we were, talking with you, waiting for Kanda to finally show up." Lenalee sighed.

"That's because the mission I was talking with you two about was the alternate mission that I made so you wouldn't have to go on the real mission and I could get someone else to go on the dangerous mission later, but you clearly don't want that. Am I right, Lenalee?" Komui said calmly, sighing as he saw the sheer determination in his sister's eyes as she nodded her answer.

"Okay..." Komui said slowly, sadness evident in his worry-stricken face. "The woods have a barrier around it so doesn't allow humans to go into it. Many villagers and travelers talk about how no one can get into the woods because of the barrier, making it strange to hear a human voice singing from within."

"Couldn't it be that whoever is on the other side was trapped there before the barrier was constructed?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, if the barrier hadn't of been made centuries ago. If the person inside the barrier was human, then they would have perished already. But if they are still alive then that could mean—..."

"Innocence is involved..." The three exorcists realized.

"Exactly, but that's only the beginning... Recently, children in the village started to go missing at night when the singing starts. The villagers stayed up every night after the 3rd child disappeared, and saw that the children were walking into the woods—..."

"But, I thought you said that normal humans can't get inside." Kanda argued, confused at the prospect that mere children could break a century-old barrier.

"They can't. These children were said to be in some kind of trance, as no matter what their parents pleaded the children never reacted, at one point the mother tried to jump on her child to keep her from going into the woods, but she merely went through her daughters body...as if she was a ghost..." Komui whispered the last part, as the gravity of the situation sank in. "So far, there are 15 missing children. They have tried locking there housing, chaining the children, blocking their ears with cotton, many moved out of the village, but their children disappeared none-the-less..." Komui stood up and breathed in slowly, before giving Kanda the mission file. "That is why I need you three to go there and stop this tragedy right now, no matter what; I want those children returned to their homes and their grieving parents."

"Are you stupid Komui?" Kanda said emotionlessly, as he took the file and headed for the doors.

Kanda glanced back, and everyone in the room was frozen by the fire of rage and determination that burned brightly in his midnight-blue eyes, "There is no fucking way I'm going to let this bastard get away with this... Those brats are going home to annoy their parents, because I'm sure as hell not taking care of them myself."

Lavi smiled at his friend's inability to outwardly say that he was as worried about the missing children just like the rest of them, "You heard him, Komui, we're going to get those kids back safe and sound for sure! Right, Yu!?" Lavi cheered as he ran after his friends retreating form.

A distant, "Stop calling me that," could be heard from inside Komui's office.

Lenalee stood to follow her friends as she smiled at Komui. "Lenalee, wait."

Komui stared at his sister as she turned toward him, confusion written on her battle-ready face. "Promise me you'll come back to me alright."

Lenalee smiled brightly as she reached down to entangle her pinkie with Komui's, before leaning in to kiss their touching fingers, "I promise, Nii-san."

She left quickly as Komui simply stared at his tingling pinkie, "Don't lie to me, Lenalee..."

Lenalee stood against the enclosed double-doors as she held in her tears. She ran after her two friends who were waiting for her to be done with Komui, wiping her bitter tears away, she smiled softly, she whispered so that only she could hear.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san."


	3. Chapter 2 Living A Nightmare

_**I have to thank Andune Carnesir for all the help with putting this new chapter up as Owlho2 kindly reviewed of the problem with Chapter 3, and for that I apologize again. :D**_

* * *

The train ride was taken in silence as the mood that filled the elegantly decorated cabin was heavy, and although Lenalee used to come in on situations like these to cheer everyone up, she was unusually quiet. Believing it to be the dark tone of their missions, Kanda and Lavi thought little of it.

Half-way through the trip, though, Lavi became fed up with the haunting silence, so he decided to bring optimism to the mission, "We'll get them back. Definitely." But, instead of boosting the moral of his teammates, he seemed to have brought them down even more.

Sighing for the fifth time since they boarded the train Lavi looked out the window, only to see the abysmal weather roaring outside. As the seemingly black rain pelted at the train cabin's window he inwardly screamed. _'Even the weather is depressed... God, this is not a good sign for the mission! Hopefully it gets better as we go...' _Taking his eyes off the spiteful and dark scenery outside, Lavi notices Lenalee trying to stay awake as she constantly almost falls asleep before jerking her head up in an attempt to stay conscious.

"Lenalee, if you want I can sit beside you so that you can just sleep on my shoulder." Lavi offered, realizing that Kanda had fallen asleep long ago.

"No thanks Lavi; I'd rather not have a boy next to me while I sleep, no offense to you of course!" Lenalee quickly added as she saw something that seemed to be a flash of slight pain across Lavi's face.

"None taken, since I can understand your feelings." Lavi replied steadily. As he looked out the window again, before closing his eyes to sleep.

Once Lenalee saw Lavi's body go slack from exhaustion she allowed herself to fall into the dream world, pausing only when she saw Kanda move.

_'He wasn't asleep? No, he was asleep... Maybe he had a nightmare?'_ Lenalee thought to herself as her conscious slipped away.

_'A nightmare is what we're all living...' _


	4. Chapter 3

The dark weather continued long after they had finally reached their destination, but with the haunting silence still lingering over their heads Lavi couldn't bring himself to say anything to try and cheer the situation up again.

Although the walk to the village was short, the tense atmosphere made it feel like endless miles upon endless miles, without looking back to see if his friends were following close behind, Lavi took off ahead of them, _'If only to escape the horrible atmosphere...'_

"You came for the singing demon, correct?" A thin woman asked him as he slowed down at the village entrance, "You must be coming for the singing demon, as there is nothing else here. The demon is all that is left, as it's taken everything we have."

He could only stare at the seemingly starving woman as she spoke to him in anguished cries.

"We're here for the singing demon." Lavi started when he heard Kanda speak to the woman from behind him, "We'll get your kids back."

The woman smiled, turned away from Lavi and his friends, before singing a strange song as she laughed down the dirt road into the main area of the village.

Lavi turned to his friends, but was disheartened as Kanda walked past him without comment, and Lenalee refused to make eye-contact with him as she quickly followed after Kanda, _'Why is she suddenly so wary of me?'_

Lavi's heart ached as he saw Lenalee walk into one of the bricked buildings with Kanda, before deciding that saving the children was more important than an unrequited love.

Entering the building slowly, Lavi stumbled upon a confusing conversation.

"Your child is the last of the inhabitants of this village! Which means yours is the last to be taken, so we must use her to get the other children from the singing demon!" A small man in all white exclaimed furiously.

"NO! I don't want you doing experiments on my child when she's all that I have left!" The mother of the little girl on her lap, cried, as the girl gripped her mother's shirt.

"You lost another child, correct? This is a chance to get that child back." Kanda spoke calmly to the woman, though Lavi could tell that he was already losing patience with the woman.

"That child is already dead! I will not use my only baby left to gamble with another who is already dead!" The woman screamed, hysterical, as she held her daughter and refused to cooperate with them.

"The singing demon with take your daughter like all the rest, this is the only way to save her and the others." Lavi spoke up, although he didn't know the specifics of the plan, he could tell that the woman was needed in order to save the others, "Please. You must believe that it will work, otherwise...This plan is doomed to fail, along with the lives of all the village's children."

Lavi hadn't wanted to say anything as he knew that he would only make their dreary situation even less cheery like in the train, but it seemed like he had no other choice if they were to succeeded.


End file.
